


Silent Treatment

by mistresscurvy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sick!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets a ridiculous amount of head when they're working on an album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Prompt 29](http://yobrothatssick.livejournal.com/1505.html) of the [**yobrothatssick**](http://yobrothatssick.livejournal.com/) challenge!
> 
> Thank you so much to amazonziti, littlemousling and mrsronweasley for looking this over and making it better. ♥
> 
> There is also a FABULOUS podfic of this by littlemousling [here.](http://littlemousling.dreamwidth.org/244468.html)

Gerard gets a ridiculous amount of head when they're working on an album.

Every night when they get home from the studio, Frank pushes Gerard against the wall, or down onto the bed, or into a chair, and drops to his knees. He says, on the rare occasion he's willing to talk about it rather than just suck down Gerard's cock, that it quiets his brain, gets him into his body and allows him to release the tension and fiddliness of the recording process. And it's true that Frank does always seem calmer afterwards, eyes half closed and shoulders relaxed, a smile on his slightly swollen lips.

It doesn't have quite the same effect for Gerard, but he needs something different at the end of the day anyway. Frank needs to float, to let go of the day's work, while Gerard needs to process. The distraction of the pleasure that Frank gives him is just enough to trick his brain into loosening its hold on the poetry and melodies and rhythms bouncing around in his head, allowing the seeds of the entire song to germinate and bloom overnight.

He once tried to explain to Frank how it lets his brain wander in the best way. Frank responded by ranting about his deep-throating skills being "compared to a fly that needs to be swatted away so you can focus on your art," while getting Gerard’s pants undone and grinning up at him before sucking him down once again.

Gerard thought it prudent to not overprocess with Frank in the future and went back to walking into the studio the day after getting yet another unbelievable blowjob and saying, "Ray, I think I've figured out what that bridge needs."

Gerard rarely gets the opportunity to return the favor during their time in the studio. Frank tends to jerk off instead, moaning around Gerard’s cock while he strips his own dick hard and fast. Sometimes Frank doesn’t even get his pants undone, palming at his dick through his jeans and coming in his pants, shaking against Gerard’s knees from the force of his orgasm.

On this particular night, though, Frank’s using both hands, one gripping and tugging on Gerard’s balls while the other works at his asshole, one finger pushing in.

“Oh fuck Frank,” Gerard breathes out. He’s splayed out on their bed, trying to get enough air into his lungs as Frank takes him down deep, nose right up against his pubes. Gerard pets over the back of Frank’s head, not pushing down at all, but he doesn’t need to anyway. Frank’s mouth and throat are tight and hot around him, and Gerard presses up with his hips, clenching around the fingers in his ass.

Bringing one hand around to cup Frank’s face, the other one running up and down his own thigh, scratching over the skin, Gerard tries to hold on a little longer, tries to let himself feel it. He thrusts up a little more, and Frank moans in response, taking away one hand so that Gerard has more room to fuck Frank’s mouth. Gerard can’t even believe how hot it is when Frank just _yields_ to him like that, his body so accommodating, and he snaps his hips up faster and faster, holding Frank’s head steady.

There’s spit dripping down Gerard’s balls and into his asscrack, Frank completely unable to swallow when Gerard’s fucking his mouth like this. Gerard can feel his orgasm building in his belly, his balls drawing up. His legs and ass tense up as he thrusts forward, chasing after it, and Frank lets him, lets him use his lips and mouth and throat.

“Oh yeah, come on come on come _on,_ ” Gerard chants as he starts to come, spilling into Frank’s mouth and fucking through it. It’s messy and hot and overwhelming, and when Frank finally pulls off, swallowing between coughs, Gerard gets his hands under Frank’s arms and hauls him up, Frank panting against his ear while Gerard gets his pants undone.

“Oh fuck,” Frank rasps out when Gerard finally gets his hand around Frank’s cock, hot and dripping with pre-come. Frank moans against his throat as Gerard twists his hand around him, Frank taking no time at all before he’s shooting into Gerard’s hand, come getting all over Gerard’s hip and stomach. Gerard holds him close as he breathes through the aftershocks. Frank is mumbling something into the skin of his throat, but Gerard can’t make it out at all.

“What was that, baby?” he murmurs, but Frank just shakes his head and snuggles down against Gerard's chest, sighing deeply. Gerard falls asleep with the best blanket in the world spread over him before he can think more about it.

When Gerard wakes up the following morning it's to the sensation of Frank's mouth already tight around his cock again.

"Frank?" he mumbles, and Frank holds Gerard's hips firmly against the bed and sinks down further in response, tongue catching right under the head of Gerard's cock on the upstroke.

"Okay," Gerard sighs out. If Frank wants to wake him up like this, who is he to argue? It may not have quite the same immediate effect as coffee, but his nerve endings are zinging, body beginning to respond more as he wakes up.

It's his fifth blow job in thirty-six hours, and he's not eighteen anymore. There's not a lot left for him to give. But Frank is nothing if not dedicated, wringing the pleasure out of him stroke by stroke, keeping his movements steady as Gerard slowly builds towards coming. It's not how Frank tends to suck him off post-show or after a recording session, when Gerard sometimes feels like Frank is in a race with himself, needing to inspire Gerard to catch up to his urgency. And Gerard always does, requiring only the smallest nudge to flip his brain over.

This is different though, almost like meditation through cocksucking or something. When Gerard lifts up his head to see, Frank looks completely blissed out, eyes closed and face relaxed as he takes Gerard in again and again, lips and mouth and tongue fitting around Gerard perfectly.

The moment when Gerard finally comes is like a full body massage, his muscles relaxing back into the bed and releasing tension he didn't know he had. Frank keeps sucking even after Gerard has started to go soft, and it's both too much sensation and exactly what he wants, right on the edge.

Finally Frank pulls off, kissing and licking over Gerard's limp cock and balls and inner thighs. He crawls up Gerard's body and Gerard kisses him, Frank's lips swollen and red. When he reaches down for Frank's cock he discovers that Frank's briefs are already damp and sticky.

"Couldn't wait for me?" he murmurs, and when Frank shakes his head Gerard kisses him again, his tongue chasing his own taste as he fondles Frank's spent cock through the fabric. Frank squirms against him but lets Gerard play with him, gasping into Gerard's mouth, breath ragged.

Gerard can't keep his hands off Frank, needing to touch him all over now that he's actually awake. And Frank pushes into his hands, responding to Gerard's touch instantly. Gerard feels like an electric current has been set off through his whole body, and he wants to give it back to Frank, like a feedback loop.

Finally Gerard makes himself pull back a little. As much as he would like to spend all day in bed with Frank like this, they're on a schedule and are due back in the studio in a little over an hour. He takes a moment before getting up to smile at Frank though. "Hi," he says, leaning in for one last kiss.

Frank grins back at him, sleep lines still visible on his face. He opens his mouth and says hello--or he tries to.

But nothing comes out.

"Frank?" Gerard is going to feel like the worst boyfriend in the world if Frank's been sick all week and he didn't even notice. He can get wrapped up in things, he knows, but even this would be a little much. "Are you sick?"

Frank coughs, or tries to, hacking a little with a slight hitch. And then he tries to say Gerard and produces little more than a squeak, his eyes wide with shock.

"Baby, what's going on?" Gerard says, running his hands over Frank's face and down his neck. And that's when he sees the look on Frank's face and he catches on. "Oh, no. Not really."

Frank shrugs his shoulders at him, looking suddenly smug, and Gerard should not feel-- _pleased_ at this, nothing about this is a good situation, it is not a positive result of getting such great head that you make your boyfriend lose his voice--

Gerard's cock gives a little twitch at the thought and he mentally chastises it. From the smirk Frank gives him his body's reaction didn't escape his notice. "This is going to make recording fun." Frank pokes him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I know I'm the one singing but it's not like we don't need your input." Frank frowns and shakes his head and pokes him again, harder this time. "What?" Frank taps him on the forehead. "Yeah, I know it's my fault, Frank. It's not like I meant to," he says, blushing.

Frank grins at that and leans in to kiss him. When he pulls back he winks and mouths, "I know," and Gerard rolls his eyes and pushes him out of bed.

"Okay, Han Solo. Well, the fact that you can't talk aside, we still need to go," Gerard says, pushing back all the covers and padding towards the shower.

He does his best to ignore the voice in his head crowing that Frank can't talk _because of his cock._ He's not particularly successful.

* * *

When they walk into the studio Gerard is convinced for a moment that this is all going to be fine. They'll get through this, Frank will rest his voice (and Gerard will _not_ be sad about what this will mean for him) and by next week his voice will come back and it'll be fine. Frank's got a strong voice; he recovers it quickly when the flu takes it out, so why should this be any different? It's all going to be totally okay.

And then Ray calls out, "Hey guys!" and frowns when Frank just waves back, a little bounce in his step, and Gerard realizes that he has completely ignored that this is _Frank._

"Frank, what's up? Cat got your tongue?" Ray is over in the corner picking out a tune on an unplugged electric.

"Frank lost his voice," Gerard announces, hoping that maybe he can just distract everyone with facts and no one will ask any questions.

Ray puts the guitar down over his lap. "Lost his voice? Frankie, you sick?" he asks, his face the picture of concern.

Mikey walks over and feels Frank’s forehead. "You seemed fine yesterday. When did this happen?"

"This morning," Gerard answers. "Just came out of nowhere." He just has to keep talking and no one will be the wiser--

"Oh, not seriously," Ray says, his voice strangled, and Gerard looks over at Frank in time to see him miming a blowjob, tongue pushing out the skin of his cheek and fist gesturing on the other side. " _Gerard._ "

"Look, it wasn't my fault, okay," Gerard says, holding his hands up to the side. "You don't know what he's like during recording--"

"Really don't need to, either," Mikey mumbles.

"--and it's not like I _knew,_ he just woke up and boom! Didn't have a voice," Gerard finishes.

"Just like that," Ray says skeptically.

"Well--" Gerard cuts himself off, the heat in his face rising up through his cheeks.

"That's not what Frank's saying," Mikey comments, and Gerard turns around to see Frank holding his hands about a foot and a half apart and then pointing at Gerard.

"Oh come on, I am not that big!" Gerard protests. Frank gives him a look and then tips his head back, dragging his finger down his throat in a demonstration of the depth of his skill. "No fucking way, man."

Frank cracks up at that, the silent laughter creepy as fuck, and Gerard tries to pull his bangs over his face, wishing for a moment that his hair was still long enough to properly hide behind.

“Okay.” Ray is standing in the center of the room, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, like maybe if he pretends none of this is happening it’ll stop magically. “Frank, you’re _okay_ though, right? Nothing we should be worried about?”

“Ray!” Gerard is unexpectedly hurt.

“I meant that he’s not actually sick and I don’t need to be worried that he’ll collapse today, Gerard.” Ray opens his eyes and looks up, sighing loudly.

“Oh,” Gerard says, attempting to ignore the way Frank is curled up on the floor, body twitching from laughter. “Right.”

“I don’t think Ray was trying to imply anything about your culpability,” Mikey says. It’s his earnest voice, but Gerard knows when he’s being mocked.

He points at his little brother. “You’ve been watching too many cop shows, Mikey.” Mikey shrugs back at him, unperturbed.

Ray walks over to Frank and hauls him up onto his feet, supporting him while Frank tries to catch his breath. “Frank, seriously, you good?”

Frank gives him the thumbs up, shit-eating grin on his face, and then points at Gerard again and points back at his mouth.

Ray quirks a little smile at that. “Okay, that’s enough of that. Gerard, you ready to go or are you too tired?”

Gerard responds by possibly stomping over to his microphone. He’ll show them tired.

It’s a surprisingly productive session. Frank throws pencil erasers and cigarettes and occasionally spit balls at them when he wants their full attention, but after so many years a lot of the process tends to be non-verbal. Gerard attempts to deal with the dueling embarrassment and pride by screaming into the mic as aggressively as possible.

Finally, Ray puts down his guitar. “Gerard, you know that Frank won’t, like, get his voice back if you blow yours out, right?” He grimaces at himself as Frank grins wide and hits him in the arm over and over again. “Can we pretend I said that in a different way?”

Ray’s right though, and Gerard stops pushing quite so hard for the rest of the day. Mikey announces at the end of their time that he wants the next day off, something about needing to spend more quality time with Piglet, and they go along with it. Gerard tries not to hug him longer than usual but is aware of the fact that he fails.

“Frank, take care of your voice, okay?” Ray calls out as they walk out to the parking lot. “Just. Get some rest and then we can all never talk about it again.” Frank gestures to his throat. “Yeah, I know, but the miming was bad enough. I really don’t need the actual words to see way too much in my mind.”

That night when they get back, Frank moves to drop to his knees as soon as they make it into their bedroom. But Gerard is ready for him, getting his hands under Frank's armpits and swinging him around until Frank's sitting on the bed. Gerard leans over and kisses him as he settles on the floor between Frank's legs.

"You need a couple of days off. My turn," he says, unbuckling Frank's pants.

Frank stops his hands and Gerard looks up at him. Frank's eyes are wide and worried, and he pets over Gerard's neck.

Gerard smiles. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."


End file.
